Y TODO SE ACLARÓ
by arcueid27granger
Summary: Un Oneshot de la pareja G&Y... Yukari no sabe qué hacer. Seguir adelante o buscar ser feliz con su pasado...


**_

* * *

Los personajes de Paradise Kiss no me pertenecen. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por inconformidad con el final… :P!_**

**Y TODO SE ACLARÓ**

* * *

"_¿Cómo puedo seguir así?..."_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaré esta situación?"_

La morena tomaba el té con una increíble parsimonia. Su tranquilo rostro no mostraba ninguna mirad perdida, ninguna mueca de preocupación.

Su perfecta máscara mostraba una sonrisa en lugar de un grito, sus ojos reflejaban alegría – pero no brillaban – en lugar de lágrimas.

Representar esa farsa le estaba costando hasta la última gota de cordura.

Todo hubiese sido más fácil, como lo fueron los 10 años pasados, sino hubiese vuelto a saber de él. Desde el momento en el que escuché el comentario de Hiroyuki, acerca de quién nos había regalado las entradas, empezó este martirio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentada entre mis amigas y mi familia, sólo podía sonreír y asentir a los halagos, las risitas, y las preguntas indiscretas. Era tan fácil engañarlos a todos… incluso a Hiro, pero a quien nunca había podido engañar del todo era a Isabella.

Isabella siempre había sido más una madre que una amiga para mí. Siempre sabia cuando y qué decir para ayudarme. Siempre tan oportuno, hasta en su regreso…

Hacía dos años que había vuelto, en un momento en el que me encontraba deprimida y empezaba a dudar de todo y todos. Legó para salvarme, con sus cálidas miradas, sus suaves palabras, sus horas de consuelo y sus caricias en mi cabello mientras lloraba en su regazo.

Recordaré hasta el día de mi muerte lo que e dijo aquella tarde…

"El camino hacia la felicidad no tiene dirección… sólo síguelo"

En es momento no lo entendí y, realmente, sigo sin comprenderlo del todo, pero cada vez que pienso en eso siento que me aproximo a algo peligroso, y que si continuo por ese camino caeré.

Esa misma Isabella me miraba desde el otro lado del salón, con esos penetrantes y cálidos ojos. Sabía que ella había notado mi perturbación y que esperaba que yo acudiera a ella.

Dos horas más tarde – cuando todos se fueron y Hiro salió de vuelta al trabajo – así lo hice. Con una mirada me acerqué a ella y nos sentamos en el mismo sofá.

- ¿Qué sucede Carry¿Por qué ceo tanto tristeza en tus ojos y por qué te empeñas, más aún, en esconderla?

- Isabella – solté un suspiro, mientras intentaba darle algo de coherencia a todas las emociones que corrían desbocadas dentro de mí – lo he vuelto a ver…

Esas cinco palabras abrieron las puertas que yo con tanto cuidado y esfuerzo había cerrado en mi corazón.

Apenas salieron de mis labios, se volvieron una realidad tan tangible, que dolía: dejaron de ser parte de mis sueños y pensamientos, donde podía jugar con ellas y disfrazarlas de mentiras e ilusiones.

Una vez más estaba sobre el regazo de mi amiga, desahogando mi alma, mientras ella escuchaba pacientemente y acariciaba mis cabellos con un cariño maternal.

- No sé que hacer… tengo tanto miedo. Estoy… estoy dudando de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, incluso acerca de dejar a Hiro y…

- Carry, estás segura de que lo viste¿Dónde¿Cuándo¿Hablaron?

- Sí, fue hace una semana. Cuando viajé a Paris para el desfile de la nueva línea de Dior. Una vez que terminamos el desfile hubo un fiesta en un salón cercano. Yo insistí en ir sola, después de todo no estaba muy lejos…

--- Flash Back ----

La nieve caía suavemente en las calles parisinas, le daba un aspecto de irrealidad a toda la ciudad, como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

El viento que soplaba no era muy fuerte esa noche, así que me tomé un tiempo para llegar hasta el punto de encuentro. Recuerdo que el cielo estaba nublado y que no pude ver las estrellas.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente al salón de recepciones, donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Al acercarme a la gran entrada del salón, me quedé petrificada.

Lo vi salir de una limusina negra, con un smoking oscuro, sus serenos ojos. No me vio, porque me escondí rápidamente, pero entró y luego yo salí corriendo.

--- End Flash Back ---

- Al día siguiente ya estábamos de regreso en Japón, pero no resistí averiguar un poco acerca de su presencia en esa fiesta.

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Para este momento, ya debe de haber llegado a tierra nipona. Por lo que me dijeron sólo se quedará por dos semanas.

- ¿Lo vas a buscar? – la pregunta de Isabella, como siempre, parecía sacada de mis pensamientos. Y la verdad es que desde que supe que vendría a Japón no he podido sacar de mi cabeza esa posibilidad.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Hiro-kun lo sabe?

"Qué egoísta… qué desgraciada… que tonta…"

Pensando en mí y en lo que _yo_ podría hacer no he reparado ni un solo momento en Hiro y sus sentimientos.

Levanté mi mano para observar el bonito anillo de diamantes, que Hiro me había regalado el día de nuestro compromiso. "Un símbolo de nuestro amor" dijo esa vez, y yo también lo creí.

- Yo… yo… - cubrí mi rostro con frustración – no sé qué hacer Isabella.. no sé qué hacer.

- Carry no te desesperes… necesitas pensar en tus sentimientos y solo entonces podrás encontrar tu camino. _El camino hacia la felicidad no tiene dirección… cuando lo encuentres te será fácil reconocerlo_

Otra vez esa frase… otra vez ese sentimiento.

- Carry… creo que deberías ser más justa con Hiro-kun, no creo que un matrimonio sin amor sea lo que él quiera.

Depositó un beso en mi cabeza y se fue con un último consejo – Deja de pretender que tu cabeza te hará feliz, tu corazón también juega un papel importante.

Esa fue una de las pocas oportunidades en las que hablas con Isabella no me aclaró el panorama. Si era posible estaba más confundida que antes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era tres días en los que solo me dedicaba a pensar. Pasaba las tardes paseando, buscando en mi mente algo que me ayudase a aclarar mis sentimientos.

Esas tardes solas, me hacían extrañar mucho a Miwako. Hacia un año ya que había recibido una buena oferta de trabajo y había viajado junto a Arashi a Italia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el cuarto día de mis paseos vespertinos, me encontré con Hiro. Mi prometido y futuro es poso, por quien no me había preocupado ni una sola vez en estos últimos días.

- Hiro…

- Vamos a tomar un café Yukari.

Nos dirigismo en un extraño e incómodo silencio al mismo café en el que, hace once años hice que Miwako y él se encontraran.

- Hiro, yo… - un signo de su mano me hizo callar.

- He venido a que hablemos, aunque en realidad quiero pedirte que me escuches – asentí suavemente y me dispuse a oírlo, con un fuerte presentimiento de que después de eso nada sería igual.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una hora después salí del café llorando. Sola, sin prometido ni futura boda, pero curiosamente mucho más tranquila conmigo misma.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, no podía terminar de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

"No eres feliz…"

----

"No funcionará…"

----

"Te quiero…"

----

"Adiós…"

----

Hiro me conocía mejor de lo yo pensaba. Todo este tiempo lo supo, y aún así se esforzó mucho para que yo fuese feliz y yo… yo…

"_Lo siento Hiro-kun"_

Esa noche lloré mucho. Lloré porque me sentía sola,, lloré porque no pude corresponder al amor de Hiroyuki, lloré porque me sentí mejor…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente llamé a Isabella y le conté lo que había sucedido y lo que había decidido hacer a partir de ese momento.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy completamente segura de algo.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, mucha suerte carry.

- Gracias Isabella… adiós.

- Adiós…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lo había decidido. Aunque no sepa nada de él, aunque él me haya olvidado…. ¡Lecharé por este amor que siento…!

Esa misma noche tenía un importante evento de modelaje y tenía un fuerte presentimientos… casi podía asegurar que él estaría ahí…

No tenía ningún plan, no sabía qué le diría, y estaba empezando a dudar de que llegaría a tiempo… pero pese a todo, estaba muy decidida a hacer lo que mi corazón decía.

Como siempre que estoy en pasarela, me olvidé de todo y me dejé llevar. En algún momento de la última vuelta me pareció ver su inconfundible cabello azul. En mi pecho una llama se encendió. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sólo me restó esperar a que acabase el modelaje.

La fiesta había comenzado, el desfile había sido un éxito y por fin me pude deshacer de la prensa. Esta muy nerviosa mientras lo buscaba entre la multitud.

Ya me estaba dando por vencida, después de buscarlo por media hora, cando lo vi. Cerca de las columnas de mármol de la parte trasera del salón, con un trago en la manos, estaba el gran diseñador George Koizumi.

Me quedé en mi lugar – pero no por mucho – mirándolo, intentando que mis rebeldes piernas me obedecieran y no se aproximaran tan rápido. Supongo que el ruido de mis tacos lo hizo levantar la mirada.

En el instante en que nuestras miradas se conectaron, entendí muchas cosas.

Entre ellas la farse que Isabella me había repetido tantas veces…

_"El camino a la felicidad no tiene dirección…"_

Ciertamente el mío no iba en línea recta. Todos esto años me esforcé por seguir adelante, intentando ser feliz dejando el pasado atrás… y hasta ahora no comprendí que mi camino… mi felicidad, se dirigía hacia atrás… hacia _él_…

Sonreí.

Sonrió

Sonreímos… Y todo se aclaró…

--- Fin ---

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ohayo!!... **

**He vuelto con un one-shot de esta hermosa pareja … la verdad que tenía unas enormes ganas de publicar uno desde hace tiempo, pero la falta de inspiración y tiempo no ayuda. Jejeje**

**Bueno, qué les pareció¿Les gustó¿Lo detestan ? Mmm… déjenme saber sus opiniones en sus lindo reviews… onegai!**

**Bueno, también quería aprovechar para disculparme, sé que estoy retrazando con **_**Volverte a ver**_**, pero la verdad es que no logro terminar el camino como a mi me gustaría, por eso les pido un poquito más de paciencia… intentaré no tardarme mucho más, pero quiero terminar bien el cap…**

**Cuídense mucho, espero sus comentarios…**

**Las kiere.**

**Arcueid**


End file.
